Gun Play
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: TRADUCTION. Reese apprend à Finch à se servir d'une arme.


histoire originale ici : katicalockefanfic*wordpress*com/fanfiction-g-pg-pg -13/gun-play/ (remplacez les * par des points)

* * *

**Gun Play  
by Katica Locke**

Finch était assis sur le siège passager, ses lèvres pressées en une fine ligne, son regard résolument fixé devant lui, refusant d'accorder la moindre attention à l'homme assis derrière le volant.  
- Allez Finch, dit finalement Reese, vous n'allez pas m'ignorer tout le trajet juste parce que je refuse de vous dire où nous allons. Je vous l'ai dit, c'est une surprise.  
- Et je _vous_ ai dit que je n'aimais pas les surprises, répondit Finch.  
Reese se contenta de soupirer. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils parvinrent à leur destination - un pas de tir privé. Finch balaya des yeux la vue qui s'offrait à lui et se tourna vers Reese, les sourcils froncés.  
- Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici ? Vous savez que je n'aime pas les armes à feu.  
- Ce qui ne va pas stopper quelqu'un s'il décide d'en pointer une sur vous, répliqua Reese, ouvrant la portière. Allez, j'ai réservé tous les emplacements. Il n'y aura que nous.  
Finch ne bougea pas.  
- S'il vous plaît, Harold. Je dormirais mieux la nuit en sachant que vous pouvez prendre soin de vous.  
Finch roula des yeux mais détacha sa ceinture.  
- Je vous assure, Mr. Reese, que je _peux_ prendre soin de moi.  
- Je sais, concéda Reese avec un sourire alors qu'ils quittaient la voiture. Mais les gardes du corps ne peuvent pas être à vos côtés 24h sur 24.  
Finch lui lança un regard insondable et le suivit en silence jusqu'au pas de tir. Reese lui tendit des lunettes de sureté et un casque antibruit avant de le conduire à l'un des box. De l'autre côté de la pièce, une cible en papier avec la silhouette d'un homme était accrochée.  
- Bon, dit Reese, sortant un pistolet de sous sa veste. C'est une des meilleures armes que j'ai trouvée. Elle est solide mais pas trop lourde, elle ne s'est jamais bloquée quand je l'ai utilisée, la prise en main est confortable et le recul n'est pas trop violent. Voilà le cran de sureté, indiqua-t-il en poussant le loquet vers le bas. Maintenant elle est prête à tirer. Voilà comment vous enlevez les munitions. On le remet comme ça, on l'enclenche, maintenant il y a une balle dans la chambre. Ne le pointez jamais sur quelque chose si vous ne comptez pas tirer dessus. Maintenant prenez-la.  
- Mr. Reese, protesta Finch.  
Mais Reese pressa le pistolet dans sa main.  
- Sentez le poids de l'arme, Harold, dit-il. Tenez-la fermement, mais pas trop serrée. Bien. Maintenant voyons votre position. Les pieds écartés, les épaules basses et le corps centré sur les hanches.  
Il se positionna derrière Finch, plaçant ses mains sur les hanches du plus âgé. Finch se tendit mais ne s'écarta pas.  
- C'est bien, maintenant visez la cible. Vous êtes droitier, non ?  
- Oui.  
- Tenez-là dans votre main droite et utilisez la gauche pour la stabiliser. Ne crispez pas les épaules. Essayez de rester détendu et relaxé. Voilà, comme ça.  
Il s'approcha, son torse pressé contre le dos de Finch et l'entoura de ses bras, ses mains recouvrant celle de l'autre homme.  
- Très bien, Harold, dit-il à mi-voix, son souffle courant le long du cou de Finch. Je pense que vous êtes prêt.  
- Mr. Reese, dit Finch, la voix tendue, si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, je penserais que vous essayez de me séduire.  
- Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez vous-même, murmura-t-il, ses longs doigts caressant la main du plus âgé.  
Finch déglutit bruyamment.  
- Alors, ce n'est qu'une excuse élaborée pour me malmener ?  
- Pas du tout. Je veux que vous sachiez comment manipuler une arme.  
Il tourna la tête, ses lèvres effleurant le lobe de l'oreille de Finch quand il murmura :  
- Bien que je doive l'admettre, voir vos mains sur mon arme est vraiment excitant.  
Finch baissa le pistolet, s'écartant de Reese et se retournant pour lui faire face.  
- Dans ce cas, peut-être devrions-nous arrêter là et aller dans votre chambre à l'hôtel.  
Reese eut un petit rire.  
- Je savais que vous n'aimiez pas les armes mais je ne pensais pas que vous offririez de coucher avec moi juste pour éviter d'en utiliser une. Nous ne partons pas tant que je ne serai pas convaincu que vous êtes capable de vous défendre.  
- Bien, dit Finch, les lèvres pincées en positionnant le casque sur ses oreilles.  
Reese l'imita et amorça un mouvement pour se positionner derrière l'autre homme mais avant qu'il puisse, Finch leva le pistolet, visa, et appuya sur la détente six fois de suite.  
- Satisfait ? demande Finch, lui rendant l'arme.  
Reese s'avança, pressant le bouton pour amener la cible jusqu'à eux. Trois des balles avaient traversé la poitrine et les trois autres la tête. Haussant un sourcil, Reese se retourna vers son employeur.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas les armes à feux que je ne sais pas m'en servir, Mr. Reese, dit Finch. Merci pour la leçon toutefois. C'était très... instructif. Je serai dans la voiture, prêt à partir.  
Reese le regarda s'éloigner, tiré à quatre épingles dans son costume, la démarche raide, toujours aussi énigmatique que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il baissa les yeux sur son arme, jeta un coup d'œil à la cible et se permit un léger rire en secouant la tête avant d'emboiter le pas à Finch.

* * *

J'ai écrit un livre ! Il sera disponible en décembre dans les librairies, plus d'infos là : alienorgauthier*doomby*com/pages/romans-resumes/no cturne*html (remplacez les * par des points)


End file.
